Reglas de Seducción
by catlover1998
Summary: Nada es imposible para Helga mientras el nombre Arnold este presente y más al oír una discusión entre su novio y Stinki-¿Quién es más bonita? ¿Lila?- Definitivamente no y la rubia se los demostraría o sino no se llamará Helga G. Pataki. Las oportunidades vienen y de lugares inesperados; y más cuando el profesor Simmons está emocionado por recrear un Maid Coffee en el colegio


" _Era inevitable: el olor de las almendras amargas le recordaba siempre el destino de los amores contrariados"_

 _Amor en Tiempos de Cólera_

 **Juego de seducción**

 **I.**

Comprendemos por caótico todo lo concerniente al caos como un desorden, alboroto, confusión, enredo y a sí mismo el estado de desorden en que se halla la materia.

La confusión era la particular emoción que experimentaban sus compañeros "homo sapiens" a diario. Helga podía apostar 30 dólares de su mesada a Kami (Dios) que ninguno de ellos sabía lo que hacía a diario con sus vidas, en especial Harold

Aunque claro, había excepciones a esta regla: su mejor amiga Phoebe, su novio Arnold y Gerald

Sentía como su busto crecía, adiós al sujetador de niñas y bienvenido al sostén de copa B. La adolescencia se estaba haciendo presente en todos y los deseos pueriles relucían como una nevisca antes de convertirse en tormenta.

Era grotesca la transformación de un niño a un adulto.

Se acercaba la primavera y el profesor Simmons, impulsado por los animes colegiales, tuvo la brillante idea de realizar un festival estudiantil; obviamente el Director negó ante lo absurda que le parecía la idea. Sin embargo, tras unos breves minutos en los cuales el maestro le indicaba los múltiples beneficios que acarrean las actividades recreativas en los adolescentes, probó con un último recurso, dinero. Los estudiantes pueden recolectar dinero a través de una casa de terror o maid café. El directo aceptó y con mucha alegría despidió a Simmons de su despacho

Rhonda no tardó en hacerse cargo del maid café, una idea que le había fascinado desde un inicio al igual que la mayoría de las niñas

Helga estaba hastiada, la simple sugerencia de actuar como chicas dulces y lindas para sorprender a los hombres no concordaba con ella. Pero la ansiedad la consumía y todo se debía a la charla que escucho muy convenientemente detrás de su viaja amiga, la pared de ladrillos, junto a un depósito de basura

-…Entonces, tal vez llegue hoy en la noche

-Te deseo mucha suerte Arnold. Aun no sé cómo soportas a tu primo Arnie

-Es parte de mi familia y ahora que están mis padres desean que me lleve muy bien con él. Pero preferiría no hablar de eso

-Bueno, escuche que Lila estará en una de las mesas principales, la más cercana a la entrada-decía Stinky quien estaba sentado en una banca del patio

-Me alegro por ella, de seguro le gusta ese tipo de cosas-dijo el rubio

-¿Y tú no estás emocionado? Tendrás a tu novia, Helga G. Pataki como una dulce y tierna camarera

-Sí, a veces me agradaría que fuera un poco más delicada. Pero también me gusta cómo es… No sé, es algo raro de explicar

-¿Y ya no sientes nada por Lila?

-¡No! Definitivamente, no-negó Arnold rápidamente mientras Helga suspiraba de alivio. Aquella pregunta le había caído de improvisto sin embargo, adoraba que a Stinky se le haya ocurrido -Quizás no lo molestaría en una semana en consideración- Como sea, ya no amaba a la señorita perfección, no podía sentirse más feliz. Su chico era nada más suyo

-¿Pero no negarás que es una de las chica más bonitas y que de seguro, será una de las mejores el día del festival?

-Helga también es bonita

-Arnold, sé que estás enamorado. Sin embargo entre Lila y Helga, ¿quién es más guapa?

El rubio cabeceo y por un momento la rubia quiso arrancarle la lengua a su compañero

-Preferiría no responder a eso

-Aun no puedes dejar de agradecerle lo de San Lorenzo

-Ella fue muy especial para mí

-Ni me lo digas Arnold, yo salí con ella antes que tú. Y me rechazó

El rubio lo miró de soslayo, ya no recordaba aquel capítulo de su pasado, sin embargo sirvió lo suficiente para que una sensación muy similar a la que había sentido hace años se apoderará por breves momentos de él. Los celos

-… No te preocupes Arnold, ya no estoy interesado en ella. Es tu novia y eso lo respeto

-Muchas gracias, Stinky-contestó el chico, optando por su usual serenidad y sensatez de las cual hacía gala

Por otra parte, para Pataki siempre era lo mismo:

-Lila la hermosa- Lila la perfecta-Oh Lila-susurraba Helga para sus adentros- Tan insípida y predecible, con esa sonrisa deslumbrante y su atuendo de niña buena. Pulga sin cerebro-dijo en voz alta pateando una lata de Coca Cola vacía- ¿Quiere belleza? Yo se la daré o sino, mi nombre no es Helga G. Pataki.

Se dirigió directo a su casa al finalizar las clases, no sería víctima de las distracciones de ningún juego deportivo, Phoebe o en especial, su novio Arnold; al quien tuvo que mentirle para que no la acompañara después del colegio

Internet era todo lo que necesitaba, una herramienta sumamente beneficiosa y útil que estaría salvando la vida de otras feas desafortunada de las fauces de las mortalmente bellas como Lila

 _ **Manual de Reglas para seducir**_

 **Ten en claro tu objetivo**

Y Helga tenía una única presa.

-Que inicie el juego, zopencos-dijo con sorna hasta que una risa malvada nubló su recamara entera

 **II.**

Supo desde el instante en que fijó su meta, que el maid coffee sería una oportunidad estupenda para demostrarle a los estúpidos de sus compañeros que sí podía ser tan linda como Lila

Era claro, por no decir obvio, que Rhonda le asignaría una de las últimas mesas más lejanas a la clientela. Y Helga G. Pataki no se daría el lujo que su plan fracasará, si algo había aprendido de Big Bob era luchar hasta vencer y patear (quemar) traseros

 **Renueva tu apariencia**

La moda nunca sería su fuerte pero por suerte Youtube albergaba un gran número de chicas que iban con las últimas tendencias del mes de otoño

Tan solo tenía que llegar mañana a clases y convencer a la niña rica que sería muy útil para la actividad escolar que estaban desarrollando

Puso en el buscador vídeos de peinados y le apareció una lista de sugerencia, pinchó en uno de una chica llamada " _Yuya"_ ya que le parecía lo que los chicos definirían como "bonita"

Estuvo toda la tarde observando un centenar de vídeos de esa canal con múltiples recomendaciones sobre el cabello, la ropa y el maquillaje. A las 8 de la noche se encontraba totalmente extenuada y su madre preocupada ya que su hija no había bajado a cenar.

Helga pensó que si viviera con la familia de su novio quizás los padres de Arnold ya hubieran derribado la puerta para asegurarse de que no se hubiera muerto pero Miriam y Bob solo harían eso si estuviera ocupando el baño de la casa, labor que iba a desempeñar mañana por la mañana

Ahora ocuparía el tiempo en alisarse sus greñas rubias, comprar un perfume, poner a Phoebe al día y elegir el vestido que usaría mañana

Después de tomar aire fresco y salir de su encierro auto impuesto, comió algo para llenar el estómago: un tazón de sopa instantánea y unas barras de cereal

Llamó a su mejor amiga comentándole detalle por detalle lo ocurrido y como ella debía ayudarla a ser una gran maid coffee

-Pero Helga, es una locura. ¿Cuál es el objetivo que sigas peleando con Lila?

-Phoebe no estoy peleanwdou-dijo mientras masticaba su cuarta barrita de cereal-. El cabezota de balón quiere una chica más delicada

-No creo que se refiera al aspecto físico. Quizás, ¿no crees que ha sido muy ruda con él?

Helga calló, no supo bien que palabras debía articular- Ese no es el punto Phoebe-contestó después de unos breves minutos de silencio- Ellos dijeron que ella era más guapa

-Igual como para nosotras hay chicos más lindos que ellos. ¿Tú no eres fanática de un boxeador?

Pataki balbuceo, su amiga se la estaba complicando las cosas

-¿Vas a ayudarme o no? Necesito convencer a la " _niña de papi y mami" para_ que nos deje a ambas en una de las mesas principales- preguntó, escuchando un largo suspiro en la otra línea

-¿Te veo frente a tú casa?

-Sí y lleva dinero. Quizás necesitemos comprarnos unas cuantas cosas

-¿Cincuenta dólares está bien?

-Sí, lo que sea

-Ok, estaré allá en 20 minutos

Lo que transcurrió de la noche, fue absorbido en tiendas de ropa, perfumería, cosméticos y una parada ocasional en una panadería como recompensa de las horas caminadas.

La luna iluminaba como un foco de luz tenue los rincones más oscuros de la ciudad, hacía mucho frío y las hojas de otoño surcaban pacíficamente por los aires.

La gran mayoría de los pueblerinos iban ataviados con bufandas y botas anchas de cuero. Se aspiraba la tranquilidad que solo puede dar una tarde frente al calor de la chimenea. Extrañaba los días en los que solo pensaba como una niña

 _Fashion,_ era el nombre de la quinta tienda a la cual había entrado, un vestido fucsia con la imagen de una calavera la atrajo y no tardó mucho tiempo en probárselo

No pudo evitar no pasar por desapercibido el bullicio de las calles y más cuando aquel ruido provenía de las estruendosas voces de sus compañeros

-Venga, vamos todos a jugar con la nueva pelota de Sid-gritó un gordiflón cuya voz Helga detestaba oír en esos momentos en los que quería que la tierra se la tragará

El chico bocón quien no se guardaba ninguno de sus secretos. Y no es que el muchacho le cayera mal solo que no le gustaba tenerlo cerca cuando pudiera surgir una oportunidad para burlarse de ella

-Ten cuidado, Harold, si le pasa algo a la pelota mis padres me matarán-contestó

Pataki se ocultó decidida a no salir del probador de damas, al igual como se percató de unos pies de pequeña talla en zapatillas de color azul que se hallaban al otro lado. Era su amiga

Esperaron a que las voces desaparecieran y cuando la rubia estuvo segura de salir se encontró con una cabeza de balón….

El shock no se esfumó de su rostro, observó a su mejor amiga de reojo quien se encontraba en la misma situación

Arnie, el primo de Arnold, estaba parado frente a ella

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó la rubia sumamente nerviosa. El chico raro señaló una prenda de hombre, una camisa a cuadros con colores muy aburridos

-No me gusta jugar al béisbol- habló al final

La muchacha cayó, su cerebro tardó unos minutos en procesar la información. Había olvidado por completo que Arnie vendría de visita

-¿Dónde se habrá metido tú primo?

-No lo sé Gerald-respondió el rubio- ¡Arnie!- gritó la dulce voz de su novio. Phoebe le dedicó el breve destello de unos ojos visiblemente aterrados y antes que el primo de Arnold se atreviera a decir "mu" lo sujetó de la gigante cabeza metiéndose de un sopetón en el vestidor. Helga tuvo la suerte de que la tienda no andaba muy concurrida esa noche así que ninguna de las vendedoras se había percatado de la escenita

Dejó que los chicos se fueran, aumentó el ritmo de sus respiraciones para bajar los latidos de su corazón, no se dio cuenta en que momento había casi asfixiado a Arnie contra su pecho. Soltó al chico con cierto asco

-¡Mira, ni una palabra a nadie. Esto jamás pasó y tú nunca me viste entrando a ninguna tienda de ropa!- estuvo a punto de amenazarlo con la confiable "Betsie" pero se retuvo a pensarse mejor que era al primo de su novio a quien estaba amenazando- Ahora, yo voy a salir de este cochino lugar y tú lo harás 10 minutos después de que yo desaparezca. ¿Queda claro?

-Muy claro-respondió Arnie sin alguna emoción aparente en su rostro pero con las mejillas levemente teñidas de rojo. Pataki asumió ese factor a que hace unos segundos no lo había dejado respirar

-Excelente- dijo, cabeceo un momento- ¡Feliz noche!- respondió antes de irse, después de todo, tenía que ser menos desagradable con la familia de su futuro esposo

Phoebe salió tras ella. Se dirigieron a un spa para una sección de cejas y manicura para cerrar la velada con broche de oro

Al día siguiente, su despertador no había sonado sin embargo nada arruinaría su plan. Llegaría elegante al colegio

Se preparó unas tostadas con mantequilla y queso para untar. Arregló su cabello en una melena de rizos suave que caían a lo largo de su espalda y se detenían antes de llegar a sus caderas; se colocó unos jeans negros con cadenas y la blusa fucsia de calavera. El perfume que se había comprado tenía olor a frambuesas. Cogió una pulsera punk negra y su mochila

Al llegar al salón, abrió la puerta y una brisa húmeda acarició su piel. Sentía como el calor se subía a sus mejillas

Quizás no era como la tierna de Lila gracias a la calavera en su franela pero podía apostar a que se veía mejor que antes

-Disculpe la demora, había mucho tráfico

 **III.**

La reacción de sus compañeros fue mucho de su agrado, todos lucían sorprendidos: Rhonda dejó de limarse las uñas, Nadine liberó por accidente unas arañas culonas que traía en una caja, Harold se cayó de la silla, Sid se frotó los ojos, Stinky dejó caer su lápiz, Lila sonrió, Phoebe le guiñó un ojo, Gerald codeó a Arnold quien parecía sumergido en un trance y Curly lanzó un silbido largo. Pataki no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, ella no era un perro para que le silbaran sin embargo, antes de que pudiera alzar su puño una voz captó enteramente su atención

-¿Hel… Helga?-preguntó Arnold quien lucía atónito, tanto, que no se percató que llamó a la chica en voz alta

Hubo unos instantes de silencio hasta que el profesor Simmons logró pronunciar unas palabras, cosa que el cabeza de balón agradeció a los cielos

-Pue…Puedes tomar asiento Helga

-Sí, cómo no, gracias-contestó, tomando el puesto que había detrás de su novio y al parecer, al lado de su primo Arnie, quien asistiría a la escuela durante la corta estadía que tuviera en la ciudad

Revisó su teléfono unos segundos para observar el siguiente paso

 **Usa tu lenguaje corporal**

El transcurso de la clase, notó que tanto ella como Phoebe eran vistas de reojo por sus compañeros; al parecer ahora se habían subido unos puntos colocándose entre las chicas más arregladas del salón. Helga sonrió diabólicamente para sus adentros.

Le guiñó a su amiga y por un momento Stinky pensó que era con él, lo que causó un sobresalto para el pobre y una mirada furtiva por parte de Arnold

" _Coquetea"_ recomendaba la chica del blog, cruzó las piernas mientras su rostro era adornado por una sonrisa gatuna

-"Tontos, recién acabo de comenzar"- susurró para sus adentros

A la hora del receso, fue difícil conseguir que el rubio no quisiera acaparar su atención. Lamentablemente tuvo que ignorarlo, tenía una cita con la ricachona, así que Phoebe y su persona tuvieron que pasar de largo a sus novios

-Mira, señorita "cool", necesitamos estar en las primeras mesas del maid coffee

No era usual ver a un Wellington Lloyd dudar, sin embargo Rhonda tardó muchos minutos en tocar tierra otra vez

-¿Hey?-preguntó la rubia chasqueando los dedos

-¿ A ti te gustaría hacer eso?-preguntó la morena al fin- Digo, a Phoebe no creo que le desagraden estas cosas. ¿Verdad Phoebe? Pero, ¿a ti Helga?

-No veo cual es el problema. Si te digo, es porque quiero hacerlo

-Nunca hemos participado de un maid coffee y creemos que podría ser una gran experiencia, no tan solo en un contexto recreativo sino educativo

-Exactamente, niña rica

Rhonda bufó- De acuerdo, mañana tendrán que estar a las nueve en punto porque prepararemos el aula y lo rediseñaremos para que se asemeje lo más posible a un café japonés. El domingo aperturaremos a las 10 am así que llegarán a la misma hora de mañana, a las 9:00 am. Hoy es viernes, entonces necesito que descansen muy bien para que estén frescas para los próximos dos días

-Sí, no te preocupes tanto "princesita"- contestó Pataki para darse la vuelta y dirigirse con su novio

No fue difícil encontrarlos, Arnold y Gerald, se encontraban platicando cerca de los columpios, lucían algo molestos, en especial el moreno

-Creo que debimos explicarles porque los dejamos solos

-Vamos Phoebe, solo fueron unos minutos. Además, no vale la pena llorar sobre el agua derramada. Venga, saludémoslo- incitó la rubia

Ambas iban con paso decidido mientras ellos esperaban su llegada, sin darse cuenta, tres muchachos de sexto grado que pertenecían al grupo de fútbol del colegio aterrizaron como zamuros en busca de carne

-Hola chicas, escuchamos que los niños de quinto harán un festival estudiantil estilo anime-dijo el más bajo de todos, un rubio de pelo liso hasta los hombros

-Sí, ¿y qué?

-No es de su incumbencia- aseveró Phoebe

-Ja, qué carácter. Sé te ve bien los lentes- contestó un muchacho de estatura mediana de pelo rulo castaño acercándose peligrosamente a la muchacha

-¡Oye, aléjate de ella!- gritó Helga mientras observaban a lo lejos, como sus novios venían corriendo a su rescate

-No seas estúpido Bran, disculpa a mis amigos. No queríamos asustarlas

-Asustados estarán ustedes si no se largan en los próximos cinco segundos- dijo Pataki

-Ustedes, no deberían molestar a los alumnos menores-intervino una voz procedente del maestro Simmons quien iba acompañado del primo de Arnold, Arnie- Ustedes son su ejemplo

Phoebe rodó los ojos, definitivamente esos niños no entraban en su categoría de valores

-Profesor Simmons, no se preocupe. Solo las estábamos acompañando- dijo el más bajo

-¿Es eso cierto, niñas?- preguntó el maestro mientras Arnold y Gerald, quienes por fin habían llegado, se posicionaron al lado de sus chicas

-Mentira, nosotros vimos como la estaban asediando-respondió el moreno luciendo furibundo

-¿Y tú qué sabes niño? Solo estás celoso-gritó, el chico que hace unos minutos había coqueteado con Phoebe

-¡No le hables así a Gerald! Ustedes no deberían acercarse a ellas

-… Y menos cuando tienen novios- respondió el moreno, callando a los tres muchachos que eran ignorantes de este detalle

-¡Muy bien chicos, acompáñeme a dirección!

-Pero, profesor….

-Sin peros

-Hay está, zopencos- dijo la rubia burlándose

-Ustedes también niñas

-¿Por qué?

-Necesito que me ayuden a aclarar las cosas- ambas bufaron-. Solo serán unos segundos

-¿Nosotros también podemos ir?- preguntó el rubio

-No es necesario pero, porque no van junto a Arnie de regreso al salón. Ya falta poco para que acabe el receso- dijo el profesor, señalando al chico que había pasado desapercibido a lo largo de la discusión sin embargo fue el que dio el aviso. Los muchachos de sexto no podían disimular la expresión de asco que se formaba al ver al chismoso que los había metido en ese lío-¡Vámonos!- ordenó el maestro

Mientras Arnold observaba como la figura de su novia se transformaba en una más inconexa tras cada minuto en que prologaba su distancia, una sola pregunta se formulaba en su cabeza: ¿De dónde había salido Arnie?

Conocía perfectamente que el chico se aburría fácilmente con su grupo y lo más probable es que se hubiera quedado sentado en una banca del patio contando sus pelusas, aislado del resto del mega espacio y todo lo que pudiera existir en el multiverso.

De vez en cuando veía a Lila haciéndole compañía pues al parecer aun no superaba el interés que le profesaba al muchacho, sin embargo no podía detectar en qué momento se comunicó con el profesor para informarle lo que estaba pasando. Pensaba que Arnie era un chico distraído y retraído que hubiera ignorado la problemática de ambas muchachas, pero al parecer era más observador y con un alma más caritativa de lo que intuía

La rubia y su mejor amiga llegaron media hora más tarde a clases, Helga lucía como si nada hubiera pasado. Tomó su asiento junto al rubio, supo que no había logrado coquetearle desde la mañana, así que empezó a jugar con sus hebras doradas; Arnold parecía muy complacido y algo nervioso. Ignorando la expresión del resto de sus compañeros, tan solo fue unos breves toqueteos antes de retirar la mano rápidamente. Después de todo, no pensaba pasar vergüenzas

Al tocar el timbre de salida Arnold le ofreció su mano y salieron juntos de camino a casa.

-Helga, creo que debemos hablar

-¿Sobre qué, cabeza de balón?

-He notado que has hecho un cambio en tu vestimenta

-Sí, ¿y? Año nuevo, ropa nueva

-El año inicio hace muchos meses Helga

-Quizás vaya un poco retrasada-dijo comenzando a sentir una ligera presión oprimir su pecho

-Helga te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo para saber que me estas mintiendo

La rubia enmudeció, si seguía "charlando" con él, no dudaría que le sacará la verdad de un solo bocado

-Quizás solo sea tu imaginación- respondió

-¡Helga!

La rubia no estaba segura de que hacer, y como si un fantasma le susurrará al oído escuchó la palabra "coquetéale"

-¿Acaso no te gusta cabeza de balón?- preguntó inocentemente-. Creo que resalta mis caderas-dijo dando un giro mostrando una porción de su trasero

Arnold sostuvo el aire que se le escapaba de los pulmones

-N..no, bueno… Sí, obviament… Digo sí, pero ese no era el punto

-Aunque creo que la camisa me queda apretada- respondió Helga, observando como por unos breves instantes la mirada de su novio se posicionaba en sus pechos- ¿Tú que crees?

-Me… Mejor sigamos caminando. Mi mamá quería invitarte a comer- dijo el chico, aclarándose la garganta

Helga no disimuló su sonrisa ocasionado por el rubor que se formaba en las mejillas de su novio

-Eres malvada

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada

 **IV.**

El día de preparación para inaugurar el maid coffee fue una absoluta locura, Pataki agradecía con creces a su amiga quien la había ayudado a no abofetear ni amenazar a nadie más de lo necesario

El día domingo ya se estaba probando el traje junto a Phoebe, le quedaba ajustado pero no negaría que le hacía lucir una figura estupenda acompañada del maquillaje natural, las cejas depiladas y el pelo rizado; la hacían ver linda

Tomó su celular y revisó el último paso

 **Sé autentica**

Ok, ese era la regla más fácil de la lista.

El maid coffee fue abierto en la cafetería del colegio, Rhonda no había puesto reparó en redecorar la habitación como si fuera la casa de Hellow Kitty. Las paredes de color chocolate con rojo, los manteles blancos y las sillas amarillas, las lámparas decorativas y la gran imagen de un osito kawai en la entrada. Una tarima para que Lila interpretará una pieza de canto y mucha comida con forma de animalito

A Helga no le podía parecer más ridículo sin embargo demostraría que podía ser más bella que la pelirroja

Arnold, Gerald y Arnie se sentaron en la mesa que era atendida por ellas. Claro que el moreno no pudo evitar bromear un rato con ella: "Así que Helga como una dulce sirvienta, definitivamente ya he visto de todo en esta vida" o "Helga, ¿a qué hora me dijiste que interpretarás esa canción melosa y romántica solo para Arnold?"

La rubia estaba aguantando de muy mala gana el impulso de golpearlo pero concentró sus chacras internos para no pecar y que su novio reprobará su actitud

Más no pudo evitar clavar su vista en cierta pelirroja que ya estaba a punto de dar inicio a su show

 _Por favor, ¿podrías guardar mi secreto?_

 _¿Qué es lo que piensas cuando ves…_

 _Mi reflejo en este brillante espejo?_

Su voz llegaba a la oídos de la clientela quienes detuvieron sus movimientos y la miraban con gran atención. Una ola de aplausos llenaba el cuarto

 _El futuro me empuja hacia adelante_

 _Pero solo puedo imaginar que es lo que_

 _Me espera allí_

Pataki miró de reojo a su novio quien lucía absorto por la interpretación de la chica, mientras con pasos calmos y danzarines la pelirroja se acercaba a su mesa

Helga buscó en su teléfono la letra de aquella canción

 _Hay demasiadas cosas que se ocultan_

 _De nuestros ojos_

Lila ya se hallaba frente a ellos, junto a Gerald, Arnie y el más importante, Arnold

 _Me siento como si viviera en las_

 _Nubes ¡pero eso está bien!_

 _Tratare de no dudar_

 _Quiero ser sincera conmigo misma_

Y sin que pudiera proseguir, Helga arrancó el micrófono de sus manos terminando la letra de la canción

 _Pero, tú sabes que todos tienen_

 _Uno o dos secretos que quieren guardarse_

 _Aunque mi secreto me oprime un poco_

 _El corazón_

Finalizó y el salón estalló en aplausos. Los comensales se encontraban de pie admirando a las chicas y por aquellos instantes en los que todo era un bullicio, Arnie embelesado tomó a Helga entre sus brazos y besó con ahínco en sus labios

Un beso breve que dejó a todo el mundo con el grito en la boca

Arnold, quien duró unos segundos para salir de su sorpresa, saltó encima de su primo para alejarlo de su novia y propinarle un buen bofetón

La rubia aún seguía en shock y no podía discernir siquiera en que planeta estaba. Cuando sus ojos captaron de improviso unos más tristes, con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, Lila

Fue en ese momento que Pataki recuperó la compostura, sus celos no le habían permitido ver lo obvio, Lila le estaba coqueteando a Arnie. Un nudo se formó en la boca de su estómago y antes de que pudiera formar algo parecido a una disculpa; la chica huyó

Gerald tuvo que separar a los primos de su batalla campal con ayuda de Sid y Stinky

La rubia persiguió a Lila, ignorando la escena que dejó atrás

No pudo encontrarla. Tampoco quería regresar al cafetín, tomó su celular y marcó el número de Phoebe indicándole que iba a salir. Guardó el disfraz y se colocó la ropa que había comprado

Tomó aire un rato, después regreso a su casa y preparó una maratón de películas de superhéroes; a las seis de la tarde alguien tocó a su puerta y pudo estar segura de quien era. Se levantó perezosamente del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Helga!-llamó el rubio- ¿Dónde has estado? No he podido encontrarte después de…. Después de eso- dijo el chico, con cierto tono de rabia

-No sé Arnold, quizás será porque tu primo me intimidó

-¿Pero no te gustó, verdad?-preguntó muy preocupado

-Obviamente cabeza de balón, me encantó tanto que salí corriendo. ¿Cómo si un solo beso de alguien pudiera borrar todos los años que llevo enamorada de ti?- contestó Pataki alzando la voz-. Y más de tú extraño primo. ¡Qué horror!

Arnold suspiró de alivio- ¡Ven, pasa!- señaló la rubia

-¿Y por qué has actuado tan raro?

Helga bufó, consideró todo lo que había pasado y decidió que ya era hora de decir la verdad- Todo esto es tú culpa, no mía, cabeza de balón

-¿Y mía por qué?- preguntó Arnold mientras se sentaban en el sofá y la rubia bajaba el volumen de la TV

-Tú y tu estúpida conversación con Stinky. ¿Está bien?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Quién es la más guapa Arnold?

-Oh

-¡Oh!-dijo Helga en tono burlón

-Por eso hiciste todo esto

-Sí, ¿y qué querías que hiciera? Sé que no soy delicada ni dulce y eso es un fastidio. Te mereces a alguien mejor que yo. Lila es mejor que yo, aunque a ella no le intereses

-Helga no merezco a alguien mejor que tú. Tú mereces a alguien mejor que yo: eres inteligente, valiente, decidida y muy bonita. Por eso, no quise responderle a Stinky y seguir con la discusión

-¿Entonces Lila no te parece más linda?

-Lila es simpática pero tú eres hermosa para mí

La rubia se derritió mientras Arnold la miraba fijamente- No quiero que más nadie te bese

Tomo sus mejillas y posó sus labios sobre los suyos, los besos de Arnold siempre eran suaves como el algodón- Te amo Helga G. Pataki

 **V.**

Arnold no se fue hasta bien entrada la noche, evitaron tocar el tema de su primo y Helga tuvo muy bellos sueños

De regreso al colegio, Arnold le comentó que su primo ya había cumplido con su estadía y regresaba nuevamente a su tierra

Helga estaba muy contenta y había regresado a su típico vestido rosa pero aún tenía cuentas que saldar con Lila, quien parecía evitarla

A la hora del recreo la pelirroja se encontraba a la sombra de un gran manzano leyendo un libro. La rubia corrió a su encuentro

-Mira, niña bonita, aclaremos una cosa: yo nunca quise hacerte llorar, a mí no me gusta Arnie y nunca lo hará. Pensé que le cantabas a Arnold así que lo diré una sola vez, disculpa

La pelirroja se quedó en blanco- Oh Helga, no te preocupes, yo sé que a tú solo amas a Arnold sino que… Creo que nunca le gustaré a Arnie

-Entonces es un idiota, eres la chica más linda del colegio

-A veces eso no basta

-O solo tienes malos gustos

-Yo creo que mis gustos son peculiares

-No, son malos

La chica suspiró- ¿Es curioso, no? El amor-dijo alzando su vista al cielo y posándola después en su libro- _"Era inevitable: el olor de las almendras amargas le recordaba siempre el destino de los amores contrariados"_

-Encontrarás a alguien mejor, Lila. A alguien mucho mejor- dijo Helga, después de todo, Arnie no se le hacía un chico difícil de superar

-Estoy segura que sí, pero eso no disminuye el dolor

Helga suspiró, ella tenía suerte de no sufrir más mal de amores

* * *

 **Holis mis amores, mi primer fic oficial de Hey Arnold y espero les haya encantado tanto cómo a mí escribirlo. Y lo sé, lo sé bebes; me salió un pelín muy largo pero sentí que era lo necesario. Cada vez se me hace más difícil acortar mis historias**

 **Estoy segura que Arnold querrá colgar a Arnie después de lo que hizo. Muajjajajajja**

 **Aunque bueno, ya cumplí mi fantasía de ver a Arnold celoso, cosa que nunca mostraron en la serie D: dolor sin fin**

 **Pero bueno, si les gustó denle a Favorito y sino denme un obsequio :P nahhh mentira**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
